Sucedió en San Valentín
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la cita de San Valentín de Lucas y Harry; y este año ambos tendrán gratas sorpresas en éste día tan especial. Continuación del oneshot: ¿Quieres ser la cita de San Valentín de mi papi? Harry/OC Lucas


-/-/-

-

**Sucedió en San Valentín.**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ha pasado un año desde la cita de San Valentín de Lucas y Harry; y este año ambos tendrán gratas sorpresas en éste día tan especial.

Harry Potter/OC (¡Mi OC! ¡El querido Lucas!)

Continuación del oneshot: ¿Quieres ser la cita de San Valentín de mi papi?

**Aclaraciones y advertencias: **Spoiler de todos los libros de HP. Contiene MPreg.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-

**********************************************************************

-

**Oneshot.**

-

Lucas gimió decepcionado, mientras Harry resbalaba su pene que se ablandaba en su entrada, pero ahora venía la parte más tierna de tener sexo con su amante, cuando ambos se abrazaban y hacían cucharita en la cama, hasta que se quedaban dormidos.

-¿Sabes qué es pasado mañana? –preguntó Harry.

Lucas pestañeó varias veces, el cansancio post coital nublaba su mente.

-¿San Valentín? –murmuró somnoliento.

-Ajá, va a ser un año desde nuestra primera cita.

-Sip, pero tengo entendido que no oficializamos hasta el dos de marzo.

-Ya sé, pero el catorce es una fecha importante para nosotros, ¿no crees?

-Supongo que sí –murmuró, antes de darse vuelta y mirar esos ojos verdes que tanto había aprendido a amar-. ¿Haremos algo especial?

-Pensaba en hacer un viaje. Puedo dejar a James con su abuela y tú y yo podemos ir a un lugar donde estemos solos y podamos festejar a gusto.

Lucas sonrió, acurrucándose en los brazos de su amante.

-Me gustaría que fuera una isla paradisíaca.

-Ese fue mi mismo pensamiento y ya alquilé una isla privada en las costas del Caribe para ello.

Lucas miró con sorpresa al mayor, su boca y ojos muy abiertos.

-¿L-Lo dices en serio? –Harry asintió, sonriente. -¡Pero eso será muy costoso!

Potter hizo una mueca, él era feliz de que Lucas, al igual que él, no le gustara ostentar el dinero, pero en casos como éstos, era molesto.

-Ssshhh, ya sé, no protestes –besó sus labios con amor-. Quiero que sea nuestro día especial, además… no me cobraron tan caro.

Lucas frunció el seño, pero al final, se terminó rindiendo ante las caricias de su amante, sintiendo como el miembro de Harry comenzaba cobrar vida.

-

*************************************************************************

-

El día finalmente había llegado y James fue junto con Hermione y Ron a despedir a la pareja en el aeropuerto muggle. La isla estaba protegida por fuertes hechizos, por lo que era imposible _Aparecerse_ o usar un Traslador para llegar, por lo que el único transporte era un avión muggle o un barco. Estos lo llevaban al borde de la isla, y una vez allí debías decir unas cuantas contraseñas para que los hechizos se abrieran y te dejaran entrar. Queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible, Harry alquiló un Jet privado.

-¿Estás bien? Se te ve un poco verde –comentó Harry, abrazando a Lucas por la cintura.

-Sí, estoy bien. Deben ser los nervios de subirme a ese trasto… aunque ya he viajado en avión muggle antes.

-¡Si Lucas se siente mal, no se vayan, papá! –chilló James, abrazando la pierna de Lucas con fuerza.

Harry suspiró y se arrodilló en el piso, para quedar al nivel de los ojos de su hijo.

-Jamie, ya te dije que nos vamos sólo por dos días, volveremos antes que te des cuenta.

James puso mala cara y no se apartó del abrazo que tenía sobre el chico que vino a amar como a otro padre. Era increíble lo bien que se llevaron ellos dos desde un principio. Lo cual era esplendido para Harry, puesto que iba a aprovechar éste viaje para proponerle a Lucas ser más que novios y si él aceptaba, después iba a pedir la custodia completa de James, para que se vaya a vivir con ellos, en vista de que Ginny estaba explotando demasiado su soltería, casi descuidando a su hijo.

-Sí, cielo –habló Lucas, con voz suave, abrazando al niño-. Estaremos aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras James amenazaba con dejar salir lágrimas de cocodrilo, Hermione se acercó a su amigo, para susurrarle:

-¿Traes el anillo?

-Sí –devolvió Harry en el mismo tono.

Ella le sonrió de par en par.

-Has tomado una perfecta decisión, Harry.

-Eso espero –suspiró, mirando de reojo a Ron. Él frunció el ceño y estaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, no te preocupes por ese idiota. Él sabe que lo tuyo con Ginny ya no tenía futuro. –Acarició su hombro, fulminado a Ron con la mirada. –Él está encariñado con Lucas también, aunque no desee admitirlo.

Harry rió quedamente. Por la esquina de su ojo, vio que el piloto ya caminaba hacia el Jet.

-Bien, es hora de irnos. –Se agachó y dio un largo abrazo a su niño. –Te traeré un regalo.

James hizo un puchero.

-Que sea lindo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Lucas se despedía del niño, con otro abrazo.

-Descuida, yo voy a elegir lo mejor para ti –prometió el muchacho.

Después de un par más de "hasta luego", la joven pareja salió a la pista, subió al Jet y partieron quince minutos después.

-

***En alguna isla privada***

-

Lucas se encargaba de sacar la ropa de la valija, mientras Harry se encargaba de explorar la pequeña, pero lujosa casa que estaba en el centro de la isla, rodeada de hermosas palmeras y todo tipo de flores. Por la ventana de la habitación principal se podía ver una piscina con un jacuzzi al lado, un par de sillas playeras de madera y un bar de vidrio iluminado con luces de neón.

Sonrió cuando sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura y una boca en su cuello.

-La casa tiene de todo, ¿deseas beber algo?

-Mmmhhh, agua, creo.

-¿Agua? –pregunto Harry, con incredulidad.

-Es que mi estómago todavía se siente revuelto por ese viaje.

-Ok –suspiró Harry, antes de ir por el agua para su amante y algo de alcohol para él.

Después de tomar sus bebidas, la pareja decidió ir a la piscina, donde se desnudaron e hicieron todo menos nadar. Más tarde, un poco dolorido, Lucas tuvo que ser ayudado a caminar, recibiendo disculpas numerosas de su amante. Él solo sonrió y dejó que lo mimaran hasta que Harry terminó de preparar él mismo la cena. Era una comida exquisita y él se sintió algo triste al recordar esa vez que su amor le contó el por qué él sabía cocinar tan bien. Pero eso pasó enseguida, no quería arruinar el romanticismo de la noche.

Unos tres minutos antes de las doce, Harry desapareció y fue a la habitación. Cuando volvió sonreía de lado, un tanto nervioso, pero esperanzado. Cuando el reloj anunció la llegada del 14 de febrero, Harry caminó hacia donde estaba su pequeño amante.

-¿Harry? –masculló, sintiéndose inquieto cuando su amante se paró al lado suyo. Ya para cuando Potter se arrodilló a su lado, su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos.

-Te parecerá precipitado, pero… -Harry mordió su labio y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo. Cuando la abrió, Lucas vio el anillo más maravilloso que haya visto en su vida. Era de oro, liso, con un par de runas escritas todo alrededor, con un labrado delicado, un pequeño diamante blanco en el centro. –Quiero que seas mi esposo. Lucas Zallio, ¿deseas casarte conmigo?

Lucas se largó a llorar como una magdalena y se abrazó al cuello de Potter.

-¡Claro que quiero! ¡Soñé con esto cada noche desde que entré a Hogwarts!

Harry rió y acarició la espalda del chico emocionado. Era en momentos como éstos que él recordaba que su Lucas apenas tenía diecinueve años.

-Entonces deja que te ponga el anillo –murmuró Harry con cariño, dejando salir la respiración que había contenido. No era que dudara que Lucas aceptara, pero uno nunca podría estar _completamente seguro_.

Lucas miró con maravilla como esa joya que debía ser muy costosa se deslizaba en su dedo.

-¿Qué dicen las runas?

-Según el vendedor y Hermione, éstas runas hablan del amor, la pertenencia, fidelidad y… uh… -tosió incómodo- fertilidad.

Lucas sonrió, algo ruborizado, antes de palidecer alarmantemente.

-¿Luc? ¿Estás bien?

Él lo miró aterrado.

-Creo que… -tapó su boca- voy a vomitar.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y convocó un cubo de plástico, justo en el momento que Lucas vomitaba su cena. El chico gimió y Harry acarició su hombro.

-Oh, no. Tuve que arruinar la noche –jadeó Lucas, acariciando su estómago.

-Tranquilo –sonrió con cariño-. Sólo estas nervioso y emocionado por todo lo que vivimos. Mejorarás por la mañana.

Pero Lucas no mejoró, estuvo todo el día de San Valentín en la cama, sudando como un cerdo y vomitando lo que no tenía en su estómago. El chocolate que Harry había mandado traer especialmente de Suiza tuvo que ser abandonado en la valija, puesto que el chico no pudo retener nada en todo el día.

-Lo arruiné todo –se quejó Lucas, llorando desgraciadamente, mientras Harry terminaba de secar su cuerpo, ya que acababa de bañarlo.

-Shus, no te preocupes. –Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –La verdad es que estoy asustado de que estés así, ¿será que comiste algo que te hizo mal?

-No creo –hizo un mohín-. Hace bastante tiempo que suelo sentirme mal, pero nunca es todo el día.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y pensabas decirme eso cuando…?

Lucas desvió la mirada, ruborizado.

-Pensé que se me iba a pasar.

-Bien, esto termina aquí, nos volvemos a casa.

-¡No! –chilló-. ¡Todavía es San Valentín!

-Podemos festejarlo otro día –besó sus labios-. ¿No dijiste que en marzo recién es nuestro aniversario?

-Pero tú dijiste que éste día era especial.

-No voy a pasármelo bien si me preocupo por tu salud –suspiró-. Volvamos, ¿sí?

Lucas cabeceó, con renuencia.

Su primera parada al regresar fue Grimmauld Place, donde dejaron sus cosas y Harry llamó a Hermione para avisarle la situación. Ella prometió verlos allá, llevando a James consigo. Al llegar a San Mungo, vieron que el hospital mágico estaba adornado con corazones y guirnaldas rojas. Este lugar tampoco quedaba de lado en la celebración del día de los enamorados.

Llegaron al mostrador y Harry pidió por Anthony Goldstein un Ravenclaw de su año, que había decidido tomar el camino de la medicina mágica. Y que de paso era de confianza. No iba a ir por ahí con el chisme de que Harry Potter llevó a una revisión a su amante.

El rubio los atendió con gusto y los llevó a su propio despacho. Allí acostó al pálido Lucas en una camilla y le hizo los exámenes de rutina.

-¿Y bien? –pidió Harry, mientras Lucas se vestía.

Anthony enarcó una ceja.

-Vi el anillo en su dedo. ¿Pidiendo matrimonio en un día de San Valentín? Potter –sonrió-. Que cliché.

Harry rodó sus ojos, éste Ravenclaw tenía unas tendencias demasiado Slytherin para su gusto.

-¿Me vas a decir qué tiene o no?

-Sí, ¿Qué tengo? –preguntó Lucas, llegando completamente vestido y sentándose en el regazo de Harry.

Anthony enarcó una ceja ante el descaro del muchacho.

-Bien, no sé cómo ustedes mismos no se han dado cuenta. Pero Potter nunca fue conocido por ver lo obvio –murmuró.

-Goldstein –gruñó Harry.

-Vas a ser padre, Potter. –El Ravenclaw rodó sus ojos. –Tu pequeño amante está embarazado.

-¡¿Embarazado?!

-

***Más tarde***

-

-¡Wiii~! ¡Voy a tener un hermanito! –chilló James, abrazando a un todavía alucinado Lucas.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y aceptó el abrazo y las felicitaciones de Hermione.

-Bien, éste San Valentín ha sido muy agitado, ¿eh? –comentó ella.

-De hecho –murmuró el moreno-. Tengo un futuro esposo e hijo todo en un día. Los 14 de febrero van a pasar a ser mis días favoritos a partir de ahora.

-

_**¡¡¡Fin!!!**_

-

_**¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**_

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas de Uko-chan****:****Dedicado todas/os aquellas/os que no tienen con quien pasar este día. Como yo ¬¬**

***¡Y también para las que aman a mi personaje original!*** (No acepto pedidos de secuestro ¬¬ Si lo quieren, tiene que ser por todas la de la ley XD)

Ja~ corté y pegué lo mismo del año pasado :P Que triste que tampoco éste año tenga con quién pasarlo ú.u

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, probablemente el año que viene haga otro con Albus ya nacido :P

Nos leemos~


End file.
